Sentimientos Guardados y Un Sueño
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: One-Shot. AU. Slice of Life. ¿Si pretendiera que no te conozco después de haber roto mi corazón, te animarías a sanarlo?


**Sentimientos Guardados y Un Sueño**

**.**

One-Shot. AU. Slice of Life. ¿Si pretendiera que no te conozco después de haber roto mi corazón, te animarías a sanarlo?

* * *

Había mucha gente, por lo que notaba. La cantidad de gente que te hacía sentir nostálgica, con un grupo de personas de las que recordabas haber visto por mucho tiempo hace ya años atrás. Una reunión de Generación hace diez años.

Pero se sentía diferente a ese entonces, se sentía menos tenso.

Todo lo que podía notar era como me sentía bien conmigo misma, cosa que no sucedía en aquellos tiempos pasados. Me sentía y me veía bien. Lucia arreglada en un vestido casual pero elegante con un estampado floreado del cual me había encariñado. Antes, en años pasados, luciría solo colores básicos, sin llegar a atreverme a usar aquellos tonos vivos que estas flores en mi vestido mostraban. Pero me agradaba esta nueva yo.

Y se reflejaba, eso creía. Mi sonrisa atraía la de aquellos conocidos que ya no me eran tan familiares. Me acercaba a ellos y en respuesta ellos me devolvían la sonrisa y un saludo cordial, lejos de sentirse incomodo o doble cara, lejos de las máscaras y de la hipocresía, se sentía relajado y bien.

Ahora, mientras caminaba junto con este nuevo grupo de personas hacia la mesa principal, sentía que algo no estaba bien por primera vez en aquella noche.

Una opresión en mi pecho se fue haciendo evidente al momento que mi rostro buscaba entre las personas ya sentadas en la mesa a alguien, encontrándola como si fuera un hábito mío ―y lo fue, en su tiempo―. Resulta que es muy fácil encontrar a la persona por la que estuviste o se está enamorada aun al pasar del tiempo.

Resulta que no es tan fácil deshacerte de un corazón roto, tampoco.

Sentí mis pulmones llenarse del poco aire agradable que quedaba al inhalar profundamente con el propósito de calmar mi latente corazón agitado.

Era un misterio como después de tantos años seguía reflejando su personalidad de una manera tan única, era como si todos estos años no hubiera cambiado para nada. La cosa era, que si había cambiado, y era por eso que mis nervios y su corazón no podían dejarme en paz.

Nunca note en que momento mi cuerpo comenzó a alejarse de la mesa, pero fui guiada de regreso por un brazo conocido. Mentiría si dijera que sabía de quien se trataba, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en cuanto quería alejarme de esa mesa y de esa persona lo más pronto posible.

Cosa que mi suerte no me permitió hacer, pues termine sentándome alado de la persona frente a él, aunque no se percató.

Agradecí entonces que fuera tan popular como lo era antes, de lo contrario no estaría ocupado charlando con la otra mitad de la mesa que lo hacía no mirar en mi dirección. Por lo que a mi respectaba, podía permanecer de esa manera el resto de la velada si quería, aunque yo esperaba que pudiese salir de ahí antes siquiera de la cena.

Durante la cena me di cuenta de que él no me reconocía en lo absoluto, que aquella chica a la que sus compañeros de salón avergonzaron tanto por no admitir que gustaba de él, parecía no estar presente. Él parecía seguro de que ella no se encontraba aquí esta noche, pero la verdad era que estaba frente a él, que era la chica que lucía tan bien a solo un par de asientos, que era la que atraía algunas curiosas miradas. Era yo, diferente pero la misma.

Sentía vergüenza de mi misma de solo recordar esa clase años atrás, cuando todos teníamos 12 y 13 años. Sin maestro, el albur no se hizo esperar en nuestro salón, todos aquellos que habían hecho referencia a estar interesados en alguien más fueron obligados a pasar frente a la clase y confesar sus sentimientos por aquella persona de la que estaban enamorados.

Yo era una de esas personas, pero no lo sabía. Para alguien de esa edad era poco común caer en el amor, pero fue gracias a ese día que me di cuenta de que lo había estado.

Cansados de esperar a que declarara mis sentimientos hacia él, la clase termino… Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su curiosidad no había podido con él cuando discretamente preguntaba a su mejor amigo de quien se trataba. Recuerdo haber pensado algo como "PUES TU, TORPE. ME GUSTAS TU" pero no me atrevía a decirlo. Y fue cuando sonó el timbre que él y otros dos de sus amigos se me acercaron.

"Debiste haberlo dicho" me dijo uno de sus amigos. Mis manos se apretaron fuertemente contra mi pecho cuando lo vi acercarse con un semblante serio hacia mí. Y trague saliva.

"No importa ya, ya lo sabía" pero no era así, no podía ser así porque el había estado preguntado hace solo unos segundos atrás de quien se trataba. No pude decirle nada porque se fue tan pronto lo dijo.

Y ahí mismo, tan pronto me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él, mi corazón se desmorono cuando ya no me dirigía ni la mirada.

No quería que volviera a suceder, no quería sentir su mirada fría sobre mí, no quería que me rompiera el corazón que estuve tratando de sanar por tantos años. Por eso estaba bien con que siguiera ignorándome sin saber que se trataba de mí.

―¿Haruno Sakura? ―esa no era su voz, sino la de la persona a mi derecha, cayendo en cuenta de que era yo, la chica rara que se la pasaba en su mundo y solo tenía una mejor amiga de la cual dejo de serlo tan pronto se enteró de mis sentimientos por el chico del que ella también estaba enamorada.

Esperaba desesperadamente que él no hubiera escuchado. Le sonreí a la persona a mi derecha de una manera en la que mi antigua yo no hubiera podido: abierta y honestamente.

―¿Así que eres tú, Sakura? ―su voz diciendo mi nombre envió escalofríos a mi espalda, y gire mi rostro lentamente al encuentro con su mirada. Tal como la recordaba, ojos negros penetrantes y una sonrisa de marca propia que me hacía cortar la respiración.

Lucia mucho mejor que hace años atrás, y no estaba preparada para eso. En mis recuerdos era mucho menos efectivo.

―¿Y-y tú eres…?― no estaba segura de lo que pretendía al fingir que no lo conocía, pero mi sonrisa hacia parecer como si lo hiciera de manera inocente, como si fuera sincera. Como si de verdad no lo conociera y no se tratara de un simple acto. Me había vuelto buena en eso, lo reconocía, era la manera más efectiva de no lastimar a alguien.

―Soy Uchiha Sasuke, íbamos en el mismo salón hace siete años. Tu… ―quería decir algo mas pero no lo deje.

―¡Ah, cuanto lo siento pero me tengo que ir! ―era ridículo, era absurdo, ¿Cómo era posible que este torpe acto mío estuviera funcionando? No podía seguir mi propio ritmo, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que me quebrara nuevamente.

Y justo cuando volteaba a mirar su rostro sorprendido e intrigado, desperté en mi cama. Solo habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo había visto, y Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo la persona a la que amaba.

* * *

A/N: Les comparto un poco de mi a través de este one-shot, el recuerdo es verídico, el sueño también. Sin embargo ambiente un poco a los personajes para poder compartirlo y desquitar un poco lo que siento en estos momentos. Desperté esta mañana sin recordar que había soñado hasta que estuve preparando la comida y desde entonces estuve meditando mucho en el asunto hasta que... creo que no lo he superado como creía. Y bueno, no se. Comenten si se merece un review o no, yo solo disfruto compartir estas cosas un poco. Pero muchas gracias porque cada dos días me llega al menos un correo con sus favoritos y reviews que me alegran el día.

Les agradezco de antemano, Besos!


End file.
